A New Begining
by Litasha1987
Summary: I suck at summries. Rating might go up. Harry return's to Hogwarts. DM&GW get together. Attack on the burrow. Horcruxes search continues. A few surprise are around the corner too. Story skips most of school though Better once you read it.
1. A Little Party And A Little Chat

The bell echoed across the grounds and inside the castle to indicate the end of lunch and the beginning of the Slytherin and Gryffindor Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron, Harry and Ginny were heading to their lessons from the Great Hall when Lavender Brown came up behind them and tapped Ginny on her shoulder. Lavender whispered something into Ginny's ear, gave her a small smile then headed up the stairs with her friends.

"Go ahead you guys I'll see you later."

"OK, we'll see you at dinner then." Ron said as he and Harry turned and walked on towards the door to class while Ginny turned the corner and headed towards the third floor corridor. She stopped outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and looked around the corner to make sure Filch, Mrs. Norris or any of the prefects were nowhere in sight. When she was sure the coast was clear she opened the door and slipped inside.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you in here?" No one answered. Ginny walked to the stalls and pushed on the doors to make sure Hermione wasn't trying to hide from her again.

"You should try looking in the last one." a voice drifted from behind Ginny. She whipped around to find Moaning Myrtle hovering on top of one of the sinks, staring stiffly at her.

"Thanks Myrtle." Ginny walked to the last stall and tapped on the door. It swung open. Hermione was sitting on the toilet, hands over her red, puffy eyes. Ginny reached next to the toilet and grabbed a wad of tissues and handed it to Hermione. "Here, use this."

Hermione reached up and took the tissues without looking at Ginny and blew her nose.

"Harry and I had another scrap last night." Hermione sobbed. "He's angry at me because I decided not to go with him to Hogsmead this weekend."

"You mean the only explanation to why Harry is mad at me is because you and me planed to go to Hogsmead together this weekend." Ginny almost laughed at this but decided now was not the time.

"Yes. He wanted it to be just me and him going together because it's the last trip to Hogsmead that we will be making. With the school year almost over and Harry not finding any of the Horcruxes he said he wanted to concentrate on finding them and getting this war over with. He says that it may be the last time he will ever see Hogsmead and he wanted to share it with me."

Hermione stood up and walked past Ginny. She stopped at a mirror to examine her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess. She took her wand out of her inside pocket and tapped her hair. It went back into a neat bun much like Professor McGonagall's. She looked at her reflection but was not satisfied. She turned on the cold water and washed her face. Outside the bathroom the bell echoed to signal the end of their lesson's and the beginning of their next. Ginny had sat in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with Hermione the whole of her Transfiguration lesson.

"You shouldn't have skipped Transfiguration just to come and help me with my problems Ginny." Hermione turned around and picked up her bag from beside the toilet.

"Big deal. Besides I can always come to you if I'm having a problem with my homework!" Hermione gave Ginny a sheepish smile. "Hey, I think you could use a pick me up. There's going to be a party tonight in the Room of Requirement, why don't you come with me. I know Harry won't be there because he doesn't even know we're throwing one!" Ginny smiled as she too grabbed her bag from the floor.

Hermione thought about it a moment before she agreed. "Alright but if Harry does show up I'm leaving! I'm not going to stay there if he decides to show up."

"Deal! Harry shows up and we're gone." Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and turned to the door.

"Hey Ginny thanks for coming to find me."

Ginny smiled. "Not a problem. You'd do it for me."

Ginny opened the door slowly to check that the coast was clear. There were a few students hurrying along the corridor but there was so sign of any teachers, Filch or Mrs. Norris. Ginny and Hermione slipped out just as a few first year Ravenclaws rounded the corner. Hermione followed Ginny towards the Charms corridor then parted to hurry off to Potions. Harry and Ron were already in their seats when Hermione walked in just as the bell rang. Harry was seated at the far end of the table while Ron was seated in the middle. Obviously Harry was still not going to talk to her.

"Hello Hermione." Ron gave her a weak smile and pulled out her stool.

"Thanks." Just then the door closed.

"Turn your books to page 294. When I tell you to begin you will follow the instructions the book has given you with the partner that I will choose for you." Snape turned towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

He picked up a list from his desk, looked at it a moment before looking at the class, his eyes landed on Harry. "Potter you will be paired with…Ms. Parkinson."

Pansy shrieked. "Professor please no don't but me with _him_ he'll ruin everything." Pansy looked like she was on the verge of tears but Snape didn't change his mind.

"Granger you'll be paired with Mr. Malfoy. Weasley you'll be with…" He looked at his list a minute before looking around the room. "Crabb. Now as for the rest of you the person sitting in the middle of the table will move to the back of the room. Now!"

There was a quick quarrel as everyone hurried to the back of the room. Snape waved his wand and four extra tables appeared.

"Now sit." Again there was a quarrel as everyone found a place to sit. Snape made a few changes with partners and when he was satisfied with the seating arrangement, he turned to his desk, sat down and began to correct papers. The class remained silent and watched Snape as he did so. After a minute he looked up at his class.

"Why have you not started?" Nobody moved, except Hermione whose hand shot into the air.

Snap looked around the classroom. "Does anyone have the answer or are you all just going to sit there."

"Please sir." Hermione lowered her hand. "You told us we could not begin until you told us we could."

Snape looked at her for a moment. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mrs. Granger. If you speak out of turn again it will be fifty and a week's worth of detentions. You may begin."

That night after dinner Hermione and Ginny told Ron and Harry they were going to bed because they 'couldn't study without all the noise.'"

Once Ron and Harry went to bed Lavender hurried up to the girl's dorm to get Hermione and Ginny. The three of them slipped back down to the common room where most of the girls (with a few guys too) were still seated. Everyone looked at Ginny before they got up and followed her to the Room of Requirement. (Most not knowing where it was.)

Ginny passed the wall three times concentrating on 'We need a place to hold a goodbye summer party.' Then a door suddenly appeared where just a moment ago there was a stone wall. Many people were already there. Most were dancing and playing games, some where just standing off to the side taking to each other. Hermione and Ginny said hello to many of their friends before they joined in on the dancing.

They were having so much fun. They had butterbeer drinking contests, chocolate frog eating contests; some students were even trying hexes and jinxes on each other. As the night went on someone decided to play a slow song. Many people just stood there at first, and then couples began to dance. Ginny and Hermione shrunk into the shadows watching the couples dance.

Someone came up behind Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?" Ginny turned her head to the right and saw Draco Malfoy standing there with his hand extended to her.

Ginny just looked at him for a second but then took his hand and walked off to the dance floor with him, leaving Hermione and a few other girls completely bewildered.

When the song ended Ginny and Draco did not return. She waited there for 15 minutes or so and then decided she wouldn't be missed and returned to her dormitory.

The next morning Ginny was all giggles. After breakfast Ginny and Hermione gathered in the Great Hall with all the other third years and above for the Hogmead trip. Ginny kept looking behind her and from side to side.

"Who are you looking for?" Hermione asked Ginny after looking behind her for the tenth time.

"No one. Just looking" Ginny jumped when Harry touched her shoulder. "Oh hi!"

"You ok?" Harry looked at her for a second.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Ginny looked around again this time toward the dungeons.

Ginny grinned and lowered her head.

"Ginny why are you blushing?" Hermione looked toward the dungeons and saw. "Draco? Ginny what is going on? Are you crazy"

By this time Draco had made his way across the Great Hall and was standing in front of Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Ginny hung her head for a second before looking up at Draco.

"Hello Ginny" Draco pulled a single rose from behind his back and handed it to Ginny. The whole Great Hall went silent and turned there attention toward them.

"Shall we?" He offered Ginny his arm.

"I'll see you later Hermione. Bye Ron. Harry." She turned and took Draco's arm. Draco nodded his head to Hermione, Ron and Harry, turned and led Ginny towards the doors.

As they made there way to the door Ginny spotted Pansy. She looked on the verge of tears. Ginny smiled to herself. When they reached Filch he looked at Draco quickly and made a check. When he looked at Ginny he stared at her hard for a moment or two before Draco took her hand and led her outside.

Once they were outside the whole hall erupted.

"Draco and Ginny?"

"No!"

"When?"

"Who would have guessed?"

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry before quickly walking up to Filch and hurrying after them. Ron's face was so red you could not tell where his hair was. (If that was even possible.) "How could she… She isn't is she? I mean this is all just some kind of a joke that they are playing. Right?"

Hermione looked at Ron for a minute before answering "No Ron. I don't think this is a joke. Last night they slow danced together and when the song ended they didn't return. I waited for 15 minutes but they were a no show."

"What dance?" Harry rounded on Hermione. "You didn't tell me you were going to a dance. Who did you dance with huh? Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"You should have asked me if you wanted to know what I was going to do. I don't have to tell you everything I've got planned. You're not my babysitter."

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the walk to Hogsmead arguing. Ron on the other hand was watching Ginny and Draco like a hawk. When they entered Hogsmead Draco and Ginny made straight for the Three Broomsticks. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed suite.

Ginny and Draco sat at a far booth and drank a butterbeer together. They looked like two love stricken kids on their first date. Ron stared at them with his fists clenched.

"What the hell is she doing? Is she asking for trouble?"

"Ron leave her alone. She's a big girl now and can take care of herself." Hermione earned herself a glare from both Ron and Harry.

Some twenty minutes later Ginny got up from her table and walked over to where Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting and sat down with them. "Draco would like to know if you would let us come sit here so he can talk to you."

Ron glanced over at Draco, who nodded his head. Ron and Harry sat is silence for a minute before Hermione spoke.

"Sure." Hermione answered. Before Ron or Harry could say anything Ginny got up and walked back to Draco. Draco returned with Ginny seconds later. Ginny grabbed an extra chair and sat down beside Draco.

"I need to have a discussion with you Ron and Harry." Draco took a quick breath and dove into his story. Ginny who had already heard the story got up and went to get more butterbeers. They were going to need them. When Draco finished his story he was on the verge of tears, something Draco never let anyone else see. Ron, Harry and Hermione were on the other hand utterly speechless.

Ron was the first to recover. "Well if what you have told us is the truth I see no reason why we can't put the past behind us and bury the hatchet." Ron looked even harder at Draco as he spoke though making sure there was nothing else he wanted to tell them.

"I swear what I just told you is the truth. If you don't believe me I'll even take Veritaserum to prove that I'm not lying and that everything I've told you is the 100 percent truth.

This seemed to convince Ron. He stood up, walked around to where Draco was sitting and reached out his hand. Draco too stood and they shook hands. To Ginny, Harry and Hermione's surprise they even embraced each other. Harry and Hermione stood and shook Draco's hand as well. Hermione blushed profusely when Draco planted a kiss on her check.

When Hermione and Ron sat down Harry looked at Ginny and Draco as they gave each other a hug. Harry cleared his throat. "Draco, you take care of my sis. You know that if you break her heart we'll break your neck, right."

"Harry, I would never intentionally hurt Ginny. I promise you."

"Just as long as I have your word."

"You have my word." Draco stood and called to Madam Rosemerta. "Could we have another round of butterbeers, please?"

The rest of the day the five of them sat in The Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer and laughing at each other jokes and having a great time. Harry and Hermione had made up too, with Draco and Ginny's help. Then to everyone's surprise just as they were getting ready to go Lavender Brown came up suddenly and kissed Ron on the lips.

"Hello Ron." She turned on her heel and ran out the door. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were all silent for a minute then they busted into a fit of laughter. Ron's face went pure white faster then a set of traffic lights then turned so red his face looked redder then his hair (if at all possible).

* * *

Author's Note: Somebody pointed out to me in an e-mail that a few things were a little funky with my story. So with their help I have fixed them and am now reposting this chapter. Chapter 5 will be up shortly too.

Litasha


	2. The New Headmaster

Last Chapter

"Hello Ron." She turned on her heel and ran out the door. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were all silent for a minute then they busted into a fit of laughter. Ron's face went pure white faster then a set of traffic lights then turned so red his face looked redder then his hair (if at all possible).

* * *

At dinner that night the topic of conversation had turned from Ginny and Draco to what Lavender had done in The Three Broomsticks. At what time Lavender and her friends entered the Great Hall. The talking stopped as if someone had turned off the volume. Their heads twisted around to watch as Ron stood up unexpectedly, and started walking towards Lavender. They met halfway amid the tables. There was a sudden intake of breath as they watched what unfolded in front of them. Ron took a deep breath, grabbed Lavender and kissed her. Except for the Slytherin table, the whole of the Great Hall busted into applause.

Surprisingly Professor McGonagall stood up and the Hall went quiet again. Ron turned to face Professor McGonagall, thinking he was in trouble for kissing Lavender in the Great Hall, but when he turned his attention went to the owl that had landed in front of Professor McGonagall. Holding what looked like a professionally written letter Professor McGonagall stood and addressed the students.

"As you all know one year ago we lost our dear Headmaster Dumbledore during an attack here at our school." She stopped and bowed her head. "Today the Ministry of Magic voted on the new Headmaster. For the remainder of this school year and pending when this person decides to step down, our new Headmaster will be…" She took the envelope from the owl and opened it. "Our new Headmaster is Kingsley Shacklebolt. And amid the unexpected departure of Professor Snape your new Potions Master will be Professor McKnight"

Professor McGonagall folded up the letter and placed it on the table. "Headmaster Shacklebolt will commence his new position tomorrow morning. He will provide a speech along with the change of several rules he wishes to alter or include any new ones he wishes to add. He will also make those announcements tomorrow in addition: trips to Hogsmead, Quidditch, Clubs and Organizations, Mail and Class schedules. I hope that all of you will show the same respect to our new Headmaster as you did with Headmaster Dumbledore. Now let us therefore say good night. Ms. Weasley will please stay behind."

With the usual boisterous scraping racket, hundreds of students got up off the benches and began to file out of the Great Hall towards their dormitories. Ginny waited until most of the students were outside in the Entrance Hall before she walked over to meet Draco at the Slytherin table.

"Goodnight Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." He kissed her check lightly.

"Night." She too kissed his check and watched him walk out into the Entrance Hall. When he was out of sight she turned to face the Head's table and found that almost all of the teachers were still sitting there.

"Please come forward Ginny, you are in no trouble." Ginny let out a sigh of relief and walked up to the table.

"Ginny according to you O.W.L scores you got an Outstanding on all you subjects except Ancient Ruins which was an Exceeding Expectations. Now because of this your teaches and I have all agreed that next year you will only be here for half the school year, so after Christmas break you will not have to return to Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year." Professor McGonagall handed Ginny an envelope. "Please take this home over the summer and have your parents sign it. This sheet just tells us that your parents know about our arrangements and agree with our decision. Now off to bed with you."

The teachers got up and began to make their way towards the Entrance Hall. "Professor McGonagall when my parent's sign it should I send it back to you by owl?" Ginny held up the envelope.

"No, Ms. Weasly your parents will know how to handle this. Good night." With that the professors exited the Great Hall and they all made their way to their offices. Ginny stared at the letter then she too headed to bed.

The following morning, after Ginny had explained everything to Harry, Ron and Hermione, they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast with the rest of the Gryffindors, but when they got there what looked like the entire student body was standing outside the doors. Ginny spotted Draco and waved him over.

"Good morning Ginny." He pecked her lightly on the check. "Hey Ron, Harry." He shook their hands. "Hermione." He kissed her hand. "What's all this turmoil about? You guys got any idea why they're not letting us in? I've been waiting here for almost half an hour but no ones been allowed in yet."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. "No idea. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

Twenty minutes later

Dean Thomas was the first student to become infuriated with the doors stubbornness; he walked up to the doors and began to pound them.

"Let us in there you stupid door, we're all starving. Let us in there."

But the doors didn't budge. Kid's even asked it politely to open. A number of kids even tried to charm the door to open, but to no avail. Ron was standing at the door, examining the key hole when there was a loud click. The hall fell silent and looked at the door. Then, quite distinctly, they heard the sound of someone or something moving behind the door. Ron got up off his knees and pressed his ear against the door, listening intently. Surely someone was going to let them in.

The next second Ron screamed and jumped as the door gave another loud click and swung open. A tall, black wizard with a single gold hoop in his ear stood in the middle of the door.

"Welcome," the man said in a slow, deep voice. "My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt for those of you who don't know me." His head turned towards Ron. He gave a small smile. "Now, I am going to run things a little differently today with your brunch." A hushed whisper went around the room like a gust of wind. It was now half passed eleven.

"You will still be seated at your house tables but we are going to play some games as well as eat our brunch. I wish to get to know my students and allow my students to get to know more about me and their other professors." The students exchanged looks of curiosity. "Now when you go into the Great Hall I want you to find a place to sit but please remain standing. You may go in now."

The four long House tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the clear blue ceiling, which was just like the sky they could see through the high windows. Hundreds of candles were floating in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts that were standing in a line along the West side of the Hall, the teaches were standing in front of their table waiting for the students. When all the students were standing at their table where they wished to sit Headmaster Shacklebolt shut the doors leading out to the Entrance Hall.

"Now, I am going to ask the Heads of House to please stand at the head of their table." Professor's McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick walked down from the Heads table to stand in front of their houses table. Headmaster Shacklebolt looked around the room.

"Oh yes Slytherin. Ladies and gentlemen your new Potions Master and Slytherin's new Head of House will be Professor McKnight" Headmaster Shacklebolt stepped to one side as the doors began to open. A tall woman, about the same height as headmaster Shacklebolt came walking into the Great Hall. She was of fair complexion; her long red hair that went down to the middle of her back was in a tight ponytail. She was wearing a set of light green robes that flared at the arms. She was very pretty and looked like she was of a kind nature.

"Thank you Headmaster, it feels good to be back here at Hogwarts again. I would like to thank you for giving me the opportunity to work here again and to teach new students new things and to learn new things from new students." Professor McKnight inclined her head to the Headmaster then walked to the front of the Slytherin table.

Headmaster Shacklebolt followed Professor McKnight on the way to the front of the hall and up to the staff table with the remaining professors. "Please remain standing. Now I am going to ask each student and professor to state their first and last name, tell us a little regarding your family unit life, if you have any pets, what your hobbies are and your plans for the summer. When you are finished you may have a seat and start to eat. I'll start so you all have an example of what I'm looking for in your answers."

"My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. I have no children and have not been married. I am the eldest of three siblings, two younger sisters and a brother. My youngest sister's name is Tanisha; she is a single mother of two and works as a governess in the United States of America. My other sister, Kanishia, who is my twin, works in London. She is married with three children and has one granddaughter. My brother, Emmanuel, died of Small Poxes two months after he was born. My mother and father are both also deceased.

I have two cats and a bird at my family residence. I like to do things outside, I also like to read, write stories and poetry and I like to listen to music."

The Great Hall was silent for a moment.

"Now then I have a list of every students name here in my hand so when the list calls your name I would like you to tell the student body about yourself." The hall stood quietly as Professor Shacklbolt placed the long list on the table and stepped back.

The list suddenly jerked upwards as if a hook had been placed at the top of the parchment. The students and staff watched as it rose above the tables, just enough so the end of the parchment was a foot off the ground, and watched it as it swung back and forth as if a breeze was flowing through the hall. Suddenly there was a loud voice that issued from the parchment.

"Neville Longbottom."

Neville jumped as the parchment stopped swinging just above him. Harry who was standing next to Neville gave him a small smile and nodded his head. The whole of the Great Hall was staring at Neville as he tried to get his mouth to form words.

"My name is Neville Longbottom. I was born July 30, 1980. I live with my Grandmother because my parents are at St. Mungo's. I have no siblings. I have a pet toad named Trevor. I love Herbology so I do some reading over the summer and I visit my parents."

Neville sat down and tried to look as little as possible. The Hall was silent for a moment before Harry started to clap. The rest of the Gryffindors followed suit as did the rest of the tables, except the Slytherin table. But Harry could distinctly saw Draco clapping along as well. The parchment began to move again it stopped above the Staff table.

"Minerva McGonagall."

Everyone's head turned to stare up at Professor McGonagall. She on the other hand was not as nervous as Neville had been but you could still see she was nervous.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall I was born October 4, 1925. I have no remaining family. I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am also the head of Gryffindor House and Professor of Transfiguration. I have the ability to turn into a cat! My passions include Quidditch and Magical History. My plans for summer include getting ready for the next school year and a little vacation before I return to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall bowed her head and sat down as everyone clapped and like the rest watched to see what table the parchment would stop over next. It stopped over the Slytherin table.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco stood there as if he had not heard his name being called.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I was born June 5, 1980. My mother's name is Narcissa (Black) Malfoy and my farther is Lucius Malfoy. I am an only child and live at the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, in southwest England. I have an eagle owl. I play on the Slytherin Quidditch team as Seeker. My plans for the summer include nothing. I have not made any plans yet except to maybe read some and ride my broom." Draco sat down. A few students, mainly Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and a few other Gryffindors and the staff applauded.

The parchment swung back and forth between the five tables for about two hours. Soon there were only a handful of people standing.

"Rubeus Hagrid."

Hagrid stood there staring at all the faces staring up at him. Hermione gave a little wave.

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid I am the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts and also the Care of Magical Creatures professor. My mother, Fridwulfa, was one of the last British giants; abandoned my father and me when I was 3 years old. My father died during my second year here at Hogwarts. I have a half brother named Grawp, who is a giant. I have a dog named Fang, a Hippogriff named Witherwings, a Cerberus named Fluffy and I had a dragon named Norbert and a spider named Aragog. For the summer I plan to stay here at Hogwarts and help to clean up the school and grounds before the next school year and then if I have the time I'm planning to have some fun with my animals. I love animals." By the time Hargrid was done his face was so red it looked like he had been outside in the sun for a month and when he sat down he drain a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Harry Potter."

Every face was staring at Harry as he began to tell about himself.

"My name is Harry James Potter. I was born July 31, 1980 to Lily (Evans) Potter and James Potter who were both killed October 31, 1981 by Lord Voldemort. I currently live at number 4 Privet Dr., Little Whinging, Surrey with my mother's sister, Aunt Petunia Dursley, Uncle Vernon Dursley and Cousin Dudley Dursley. I have been raised by them since I was one. I have no siblings but I do have a pet owl named Hedwig. I was given Special Award for Special Services to the School by Professor Dumbledore my second year and won the Triwizard Tournament Championship in my 4th year. I am the Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker and team captain. I can Speak Parseltongue, cast spells without a wand and I am particularly skilled in Defense against the Dark Arts and I want to be an Auror. For my summer I plan to go and find Lord Voldermort and kill him." There was a sudden intake of breath and a few screams when Harry said Voldermort's name but Harry took no notice and sat down as a single tear fell down his check. The Hall became quiet and everyone stared at Harry. Slowly the Hall began to clap along with the professors.

"Ginny Weasley."

Nobody noticed that Ginny was talking until she gave a loud false cough much like Dolores Umbridge that many, if not all of the students looked towards the door.

"Thank-you. My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. I was born August 11, 1981. My mother's name is Molly (Prewett) Weasley my Father's name is Author Weasley; he is Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Most of you already know my brother's but for those who don't know Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley are all my brothers. I like to play chess and Quidditch with my brothers. We all live in "The Burrow," near Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon. I have a pet Pygmy Puff named Arnold and I like to read. For my summer…no plans yet." A few people clapped and looked up to watch where the parchment would move to next. But it did not move.

"Ron Weasley it called out."

Ron's face went red.

"My name is Ronald Bilius Weasley. I was born March1, 1980 to Molly (Prewett) Weasley and Author Weasley, Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. My siblings include Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley. As my sister said we live in "The Burrow," near Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon. I have a pet owl named Pigwidgeon. I call him 'Pig' for short. I am the Gryffindor Quidditch keeper. I like chess, sweets and the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. For my summer I too have no clue what I will do."

Ron sat down and he too tried to look as small as possible while he watched the parchment. Again it did not move.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione was so excited that she started to jump up and down. Before she noticed what she was doing everyone was laughing at her. She blushed when she realized what she was doing, cleared her throat then began.

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger. I am the first Wizard to come out of the Granger family! I was born September 19, 1979. I am an only child. My family and I love to travel all over. I have a cat named Crookshanks. Some special skills I have include Logic, Arithmancy, portable waterproof fires and Apparition. I have plans to go to Africa for the summer with my parents and then I'm going to go to India with a friend of mine for two weeks." Hermione talked so fast that many of the people in the Hall did not know what she was talking about.

The parchment rolled itself up and floated back into the awaiting hands of Professor Shacklebolt. "Very good everyone. Now please help yourselves to some lunch and when you are done will you please retire outside for some games and fun.

There was a great clatter as the food appeared and the students began to eat. Steadily the students began to filter out and the teachers began to decorate. When the last student was out the door they were shut and locked again.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I was not sure what to write until my little brother made the suggestion. Hope to see you all again soon 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am sorry to report that due to a tragic event here in my area I will not be able to write my story for a few days. I need time to grieve the lose of beloved people in my community. Sunday, October 16, 2005 will be a day that no person in my area will be able to forget. On Sunday a bus carrying around 50 Marching Band students hit a jack knifed semi. The band director, his wife and there 11 year old granddaughter were killed in the crash. Along with the driver and the student band director. I hope that you will all understand and give me a little time to heal from this tragedy. Please keep the family, friends and students of these people in you thoughts and in your prayers. Thank-you and may God keep and protect all of you.

Kristina W.

(If you don't know where the accident happened it was a bus from the Chippewa Falls High school in Wisconsin, USA.)


	4. A Fun Game of Quidditch

Last Chapter

The parchment rolled itself up and floated back into the awaiting hands of Professor Shacklebolt. "Very good everyone. Now please help yourselves to some lunch and when you are done will you please retire outside for some games and fun.

There was a grand clamor as the food appeared and the students began to eat. As the students ate and began to disperse outside or up to their common rooms a few of the teachers began to clean the Great Hall and put up a few decorations. When the last student was finally ushered out the door the doors were shut and locked again.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Ron and Lavender, along with several other Gryffindor's plus students from the three remaining houses went down to the Quidditch pitch. When Harry, Draco, Ginny and Ron got onto the pitch there was a group of about 15 students standing in the middle arguing. Harry and Draco walked closer to see what all the fuss was about. 

"We were down here first so I think it's only fair that we get to play first." A fifth year from Hufflepuff said. Her friends standing behind her nodded their heads.

"But there are only four of you. Why can't we play at one end and you and your friends can play at another. It's not like we can't compromise." A boy, who looked like he was in his third year stated from the back of the group. A few people nodded in agreement.

"Or we could have one house play for half an hour then another until we all play."

Suddenly everyone started talking at once. Nobody seemed to like this idea.

Draco tapped Harry's shoulder. "Harry why don't we see if they want to have a match. Have two captains who pick their team and play like that, then everyone can play. Look there are only 14 of us, excluding the first year's girls standing off to that corner without brooms." Harry nodded.

"Hey Dean!" Dean didn't respond. Harry looked at Draco, "Got an idea on how to get their attention?" Draco smiled.

"I think I might." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a rubber bouncy ball.

"What is that?" Harry looked at the blue ball he held up.

"You'll see in a second." Draco pulled his wand out of his inside pocket and placed the little ball on the ground. "Wingardium Leviosa" The ball levitated above the heads of the students a few feet. Draco gave his wand a little flick and the ball dropped in amongst them. Suddenly every person threw their hands over their heads screaming and ducking for cover. The ball had grown to the size of a beach ball when it hit the ground and was spraying water in every direction.

Malfoy gave his wand a modest flick and the ball zoomed back into his hands. "I got it at Fred and George's joke shop." He turned to face Harry. "I think we got their attention."

Harry smiled in spite of himself. "Why are you all fighting over who gets to play first? Why can't we all play? We could have a match. We could select two captains and let them pick their teammates."

The fifth year girl from Hufflepuff took a few steps towards Harry and Draco. "I agree with Harry, but who do we determine who is going to be the captain of the two teams and who is going to be on each team? There are too many of us to play a real game."

"Well," Harry thought for a moment. "We could put everyone's name in a hat or bag and draw two names like that."

The girl looked back at everyone, then back at Harry. "But there are still too many of us and some people don't have brooms. She looked back at the first year girls, who were standing a few feet behind the rest of the group, talking eagerly to one another.

Harry walked over to them. He recognized one of the girls immediately as Ginny's friend. "Hello Roberta."

"Hi Harry." Roberta's face went as red as the Quaffle. "How have you been?"

"Good. Listen we have too many people who want to play and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind not playing this game."

"Sure, we just came down here anyways to see why everyone else was standing around here." Roberta waved to her friends and the followed her out of the stadium and up into the stands.

Harry walked back to Draco. "Ok we now have 14 people and 14 brooms. Now let us pick the captains. If you want to be captain place you name on a piece of parchment and place it into…" Harry looked around him to see what they could place the names in.

"Here Harry you can use my purse." A fifth year girl from Ravenclaw handed Harry a bright pink purse with a white bunny on it.

"Thanks." Harry took pieces of parchment from six people, including himself and Draco. He zipped the purse and turned it upside down and shock it. "We should have someone who didn't place their name in purse pick out two names. A small boy was standing at the back of the group. "How about you?"

The little boy stumbled as he walked quickly up to the front of the group. Harry unzipped the purse and held it a few inches above the boys head. "No peaking he said as the boy stood on his tippy toes. The boy reached up and into the bag and pulled out a slip.

"Ernie Macmillan."

Several of the Hufflepuff students clapped and cheered for Ernie.

The boy reached back up into the bag and pulled out..."Harry Potter."

Draco, Dean, Ginny and a few others joined in the applause. Harry waved his wand, vanishing the paper then handed the purse back to the girl from Ravenclaw.

"Fair enough. Ernie and I will stand here and the rest of you can line up 5 feet from where you are and when your ready Ernie and I will then pick our teams." Harry took a few steps away from Ernie. "You can choose first Ernie."

Ernie looked out at the students standing in front of him.

"Jimmy Peakes."

A short and broad chested, third year Griffindor walked out of the line and stood beside Ernie.

Harry looked around at the other students.

"Ginny."

After ten minutes they had there teams formed and were deciding who was going to play in what position.

"Alright I want Ginny, Demelza and Draco to play Chasers. Summerby and Ritchie you'll play Beaters. Bradley you'll be our keeper. I'll play Seeker. Now when you're up their keep your eyes open and use the sun to your advantage. Let's go." Harry walked out to the middle of the pitch and waited for Ernie and his team.

Harry looked around him. Word had traveled that there was going to be a quidditch game and over half the students and a few teacher had shown up for the game.

Ernies team was still standing on the sideline trying to organize his team but Cormac McLaggen was trying to play captain as well.

"No I think Ron should be a Chaser and I shouold be the Keeper. I'm the better player."

"McLaggen shut up or get off the field." Roger Davies had had enough. "Ernie is the captian and if you don't like it get out of here."

McLaggen looked as if someone had slapped him. He opened his mouth to retourt but Jimmy was to quick. "I agree with Ernie. Ron should play Keeper and the rest of us should play the positions we were handed." Jimmy glared up at McLaggen. "Now lets play."

"Alright, Ron your Kepper. Roger, Cadwallader, Zacharias you three will be our Chasers. Jimmy you're Seeker. McLaggen and I will be Beaters. Now lets get out there and play."

Harry and Ernie shook hands. "I'll count down from three and then we'll play. Deal?"

"Deal." Ernie and Harry took their places in their team lines. Harry held up a fingure and said, "One." He held up another. "Two." Suddenly a whistle blew. Harry, Ernie and everyone else turned their heads to see Madam Hooch flying towards them on her broom.

"There is not going to be a game here boys." Madam Hooch landed between Harry and Ernie.

"And girls." Ginny added with her hands on her hips. "And what do you mean we can't play? Everyone has already agreed to the rules of the game and we've got our teams. Why can't we play?"

"You can not play this game without a referee, and since I have nothing else to do I will be more then happy to be your referee for this game."

Harry and Ernie looked at each other. "Ok. They both said and shook hands again.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three…two…one…"

With a roar from the crowd , the fourteen players rose up towards the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than the rest of them, squinting around for the Snitch, while twenty feet below him Ginny, Demelza and Draco where passing the Quaffle between Roger, Cadwallader, Zacharias. Harry's team was up twenty-zero.

As Demelza passed the Quaffle to Draco, Roger ducked inbetween them and stoled the Quaffle. Roger raced up the pitch dodging Bludgers and players. He was now ten feet from the goal posts…Goal. The score was now twenty to ten with Harry's team on top.

Fourty-five minutes later Ernie's team was up 190 to 170. Harry had seen the Snitch twice but was unsucessful at retreiving it. Ginny scored a goal five minutes later followed by an attempt from Zacharias Smith which was blocked and the Quaffle was passed to Draco. The Quaffle exchanged hands a number of times before Draco came up with it again. He scored, they were tied again. Suddenly Harry saw the Snitch floating just below Ron's knee at the opposite end of the pitch. This suited Jimmy better as he was closer to Ron than Harry was.

Harry made a mad dive for the ground, hoping to distract Jimmy long enough to get him away from Ron and the Snitch. It worked, Jimmy, thinking that Harry spotted the Snitch dove too. Five feet from the ground Harry spun his Firebolt around and back up towards Ron. The Snitch was just inches below Ron's left knee when Harry made a mad grab for it, his fingures closing around the small golden ball. the crowd erupted into appaluse and somewhere in the stands Harry could hear Luna's giant lions head roaring above the cheers.

Harry and his team landed in the middle of the pitch closley followed by Ernie and his teamates.

"That was a great catch Harry." Jimmy came up and slapped Harry's shoulder. "For a second I really thought that you had seen the Snitch, then you turned around and started heading back towards Ron. I can't believe I didn't see the Snitch by his ankle; I was looking right at him before you dove. I feel like an idiot! All well it was a fair game. Let's play again sometime." Jimmy turned and started to congratulate the rest of Harry's team.

Suddenly there were a series of loud cracks and two tables appeared out of thin air at the far end of the field. The house elves had been told about the match and had sent out an assortment of goodies, pumpkin juices and a cake that said "Congratulations," in red and gold.

Harry's team was allowed to be the first ones in line, but Harry insisted that Ernie, Roger, Cadwallader, Zacharias, McLaggen, Ron and Jimmy go first. "You earned it."

"Thanks Harry." Ron walked up and grabbed his plate and filled it as high as he could without spilling any, then went to find a nice shaded place on the pitch.

A short time later Professor McGonagall came walking down from the castle.

"Can I have your attentions please."

Everyone went silent and looked up at Professor McGonagall. She held in her hand a piece of rolled up partchment. She broke the seal and unrolled it.

_"'Please assemble outside the Great Hall at __six o'clock__. I ask that you please wear Muggle cloths and shoes that are comfortable (or none at all if you would like)'" _Several people looked around at their friends and started laughing.

_'"Please leave all your school materials and other possessions in your common rooms as there will be no need for them. See you all at six, Headmaster Shacklebolt.'" _

Professor McGonagall rolled the parchment back up. "You have exactly half an hour before you need to report to the Great Hall. Good day."

She turned and headed back up to the castle.

"Well, Ginny and I had better go so we have time to get ready. See you in the Entrance Hall." Hermione stood and hocked arms with Ginny and together they walked up to the castle.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up and that it is not that exciting but things are getting really rough here at home. (Divorce) I should have the next chapter up within 48 hours. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story and I'm sorry if I have a lot of misspelling but my spell check is not working. LOL! See u all soon.

Kristina


	5. Getting Ready

Last Chapter

"Well, Ginny and I had better go so we have time to get ready. See you in the Entrance Hall." Hermione stood and hocked arms with Ginny and together they walked up to the castle.

* * *

"I hope we'll have enough time to get ready." Ginny said nervously as she looked at her wrist watch. 

"How long do we have?" Hermione asked as they passed the still closed doors of the Great Hall.

"Three hours." Ginny said as they passed a few giggling first year girls.

"We'll have enough time if we hurry." Hermione said with a glint in her eye and with that she took off in a dead run up to Gryffindor tower. Halfway though one of the hidden passages they ran into Lavender.

"Oh thank – gasp - heavens I – gasp- found you." Lavender said in-between gasps. She bent over placing her hands on her knees. "I need your help I can't decide what dress I should wear to the ball tonight. I like them all but I just don't know which one Ron will like." Lavender sat on the stair and looked at her feet. "How do I even know that Ron is even going to dance at this dance? What would be the point of even going if Ron does not dance?"

Hermione sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Trust me Lavender I think that this dance is going to be totally different from the Yule ball." Hermione smirked at Ginny who also sat down next to Lavender.

"Yeah this dance will be great you'll see." Ginny looked at her watch and jumped up. "Bloody hell Hermione we only have two and a half hours left to get ready." Ginny grabbed Lavenders hand and together the three of them raced up to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Where did she go?" Lavender asked as she looked at the empty portrait.

"Of all the times she could go wondering around." Ginny scowled. "She could have chosen a better-ARRGH!"

A large, yellow, chocolate pudding-filled balloon dropped from the ceiling right onto Ginny's head and exploded. Ginny stepped backwards right into Hermione as a second and a third balloon dropped narrowing missing Lavenders head.

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves get down her right this minute."

Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, had come dashing down the hall with five other students, all of whom were covered in chocolate pudding.

"Peeve get down here NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

Peeves popped out from behind the empty portrait of the Fat Lady and threw another pudding balloon at the group of second year girls who were standing behind Professor McGonagall, who screamed and dived back down the hall.

"I'm warning you, Peeves I shall call for the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

Peeves stuck his tongue out and threw his last pudding balloon at Professor McGonagall, who gave her wand a little flick and the students watched as the balloon turn around and flew right back at Peeves who gave a small cry of surprise and zoomed off down the hall with the balloon hot on his tail.

"Well, move along, then!" said Professor McGonagall sharply as she waved her wand and cleaned the pudding from the floor. "Only two hours or so till the ball and you eight aren't even ready yet." Professor McGonagall turned and headed back down the staircase towards the Great Hall.

"Professor." Hermione called. "How are we to get into our dorms if the Fat Lady is gone?" Hermione pointed to the still empty portrait.

McGonagall turned back, pointed her wand at the portrait and whispered a few words. The portrait opened and they were allowed to enter.

"Thanks professor." Hermione, Ginny and Lavender crawled through the portrait hole and ran up to their dorm. Ginny went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection.

"The next time I see Peeves I'm going to kill him!" Ginny yelled as she grabbed a towel from the shelf to wash her hair.

Lavender and Hermione giggled at Ginny as she let her hair out of its ponytail.

"What are you laughing about?" Ginny spun around sending pudding flying everywhere.

"Nothing." Hermione laughed, "It's just funny that you want to kill Peeves when he is already dead." Hermione and Lavender collapsed into a fit of giggles as Ginny thought about what she said.

"Grrrrrrrrrr." Ginny slammed the bathroom door and jumped in the shower.

"Hermione do you think this dress makes me look fat?" Lavender asked as she spun in front of a full length mirror a half hour later. Hermione looked over to see Lavender wearing a gorgeous Pink peau de soie satin dress gracefully swept over layers of white tulle and a stunning Austrian crystal necklace and earrings. Her hair was curled slightly to frame her face.

"You look beautiful Lavender. What do you think of my dress though? I think mine might be too tight." Lavender didn't answer but stood staring at Hermione.

"Wow, Hermione, you look…", but she was interrupted when Ginny came in from the bathroom.

"What do you guys think? Think Draco…" Ginny stopped and stared at Hermione and Lavender.

"God Hermione that dress looks ostentatious on you!"

Hermione blushed and put her hands over her bright red checks.

"Yeah you look sexy, Hermione." Lavender finished.

"Really?" Hermione put her hands back to her side and turned back to the mirror looking at herself again. It was a tight fitting dress, but not too tight. The dress was a combination of black and turquoise peau de soie satin (Lavender and Hermione had gone shopping together over the summer) giving her a stunning majesty look. The sides were lace-up spaghetti to add detail to the breath taking design. Her hair was hung in gentle curls that swept down to the middle of her back.

Suddenly an owl swept into the room. It flew around the room before landing on Hermione's bed.

"Oh look its Storm!" Hermione raced over to the Eagle owl that was now sitting on her bed.

"Whose owl is that?" Hermione asked as Ginny stroked his head and handed him an owl treat.

"That's Draco's Eagle owl. His name is Storm. I'm the one who named him. When Draco and I first started dating he just called him 'owl'. Plus he reminded me of a storm cloud." Ginny took the letter tied to Storm's leg and began to read it. A single tear fell down Ginny's check as she finished reading the letter.

"Ginny what's wrong? Has Draco dumped you because if he did…" Hermione mad a fist and punched it into her other hand. "He'll be dead meat."

"No Hermione it's nothing like that. It's just that I forgot today was our one month anniversary and Draco just sent me an anniversary card and a rose." Ginny walked over to Hermione handing her the card as she sat on the bed next to Hermione, placing her head in her hands. "How could I have forgotten about our anniversary? And I have nothing to give to him! I _can't_ believe I forgot!"

Hermione and Lavender read the card as Ginny cursed herself.

'_For My Girl "I fall In Love All Over Again Whenever I Think Of The Time We First Met, When You Seemed Too Special To Ever Forget, And I Felt You Changed My Life Even Then…I Just Fall In Love All Over Again. Whenever I Think Of The Times you've been There To Talk With Me, Laugh With Me, Show Me You Care, And Be A Real Friend…I Just Fall In Love All over Again. Whenever I Think Of My Time Spent With You, When So Many Beautiful Dreams Have Come True, Whenever I Think Of How Happy I've Been…I Just Fall In Love Again. Happy Anniversary."_

Ginny looked up at Hermione and Lavender. "Do you guys have any ideas as to what I could get him?"

"Hmmmm." Hermione handed to card to Lavender and walked over to her trunk, opened it and began to dig through it. "Dam where did they go?" Hermione dug deeper into her trunk then came up with an envelope. "Got 'em!" Hermione walked back over to Ginny and handed her the envelope. "I bought these at a store in Paris last year. I was going to give them to Harry on our one year anniversary but I think you need them more then I do."

"I can't take this Hermione." Ginny handed the envelope back to Hermione.

"No Ginny I want you to have them. I can always buy more. Besides, Harry already beat me to it." Hermione pulled on a chain around her neck to reveal a heart cut zig-zag down the middle. "He gave it to me for my birthday."

"Are you sure you want me to have them Hermione?" Ginny pulled two gold necklaces out of the envelope and read the inscription. 'The Lord watch between me and thee while we are absent one from another.'

Hermione examined her reflection in the mirror. "Naturally, you are my best friend and want you to have them because you are my friend. But most importantly you are like a sister to me."

Ginny placed the envelope in her purse and rushed over to Hermione. "Oh thank you Hermione. And I have too always thought of you as my sister. From the first time I…" Ginny stopped and looked at her watch. "Bloody hell Hermione we're late meeting the boys!" Ginny grabbed her purse and rushed down the stairs, through the common room, out the portrait whole and down the stairs with Hermione and Lavender hot on her heels.

As Ginny rounded a corner she ran into something solid and fell backwards onto the stairs. "What the hell was…Oh hello Harry!" Ginny looked up to see Harry standing in front of her with Draco and Ron on either side.

"You should slow down Ginny you could have sent us all flying down the stairs." Harry joked as he extended his hand to help her to her feet.

"Thanks." Ginny took his hand and let him pull her up.

"Did you guys have to make your dresses or something? I though you would have been down to the Great Hall 15 minutes ago." Draco joked as he placed his arm around Ginny's waist. "You look magnificent." He placed a kiss on her check then turned to Harry and Ron. "Shall we escort our ladies?"

Harry grinned like the devil himself as he gave a mock bow to Draco. "After you good sir and lady."

"Oh no, no, no after you and your lady." Draco bowed lower then Harry and offered Hermione his hand to place in Harry's.

"No I insist you go first." Harry took Hermione's hand from Draco and proceeded in front of Ginny and Draco.

"Not at all good sir." Hermione bowed to Draco and Ginny. "Tis the anniversary couple that should go first." Hermione winked at Ginny, whose checks grew red as Harry insisted they must go first.

"Ok you four if we're going to be at this the rest of the night then Ron and I will go first. I wish to get there before dinner is over." Lavender laughed at the stunned faces of Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Draco as she took Ron's arm and walked passed them.

"Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny burst into fits of laughter as they made their way down to the Great Hall following Ron and Lavender.

* * *

Authors Note: (Friend found something's that could have been improved so I am reposting this chapter Now that school is over and I have graduated I will be able to write more often!) 

I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up and that it is a little dull but as some of you seniors in high school may know it's about time for graduation and things have been very busy for us all. I PROMISE that my next chapter will be much more interesting and longer too.

And just so everyone knows I wrote this story before the sixth book came out so things are a little weird right now. I'm still trying to get a few things into it from book six so if anyone has any ideas please let me know. Thanks for being so patient with me now I'm going to go now so I can write the next chapter and get it up soon!

Love you all Kristina


End file.
